


When the dust settles

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU</p><p>For ishi-chan’s Teen Wolf comment ficathon, prompt: Lydia/Peter(may or may not be Klaroline!AU)<br/>-Just to be clear; I’m too smart to be seduced by you.<br/>-Well, that’s why I like you<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the dust settles

When the dust settles and Gerard is either dead or god forbid still on the loose, everyone goes back to the old Hale house.

Lydia still doesn’t quite understand everything that has happened, or what her life will be now with all the supernatural elements hitting so close to home.

———-

Allison is a hunter, so is her father; her grandfather was just a psychotic anomaly. Or so they are all thinking.

Nobody pities Gerard either way, at least not out-loud; though secretly they are all pretty selfish and wonder if it were their survival at stake, if they would have done the same thing.

———-

Derek is apparently the Alpha of a werewolf pack, which isn’t as crazy as it seems she supposes. From the bits and pieces she remembers with Peter Hale in her head, werewolves were just the tip of the supernatural iceberg.

———-

Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are also werewolves; that explains Isaac’s, Erica’s, and Boyd’s transformations from outsiders to being a part of something pretty huge in her opinion.

Scott…well at least that explains him suddenly becoming amazing in lacrosse last year and earning the co-captain status.

And Jackson, _her_ Jackson was now a werewolf; which she thinks has to be better than a reptilian killing machine

———-

Peter though…Peter is a whole other being unto himself.

She had brought him back; most of which is still sort of hazy in her mind.She doesn’t even really remember how she did it and most of her dreams, hallucinations, and nightmares of him have faded into the background of her mind.

She should be traumatized beyond belief, but the mind is a mysterious thing and apparently she has blocked out all the bad.

———-

Which is why, when he comes to her at the Hale house, she isn’t as frightened of him as maybe she should be.

She had found herself isolated, while the rest of group hung out and celebrated the demise of Gerard (or hopefully his demise).

Stiles came over to her once, _just to check how she was doing_ he had said.She had just smiled and said she was _fine_ ; and Stiles isn’t completely oblivious, he knows what she really means is _I want to be alone right now_ ; she needs to process all of this.

———-

So when Peter comes to sit down next to her, she kind of doesn’t really know what to say.

He seems equally as speechless or uncomfortable; it’s hard to tell with him.

She does remember that he is basically a shell of who he used to be; no more emotion and a lack of empathy for others, or at least that’s what he tells everyone; his excuse for being as broken and empty as he appears.

She doesn’t really know if that’s true though, if he really doesn’t feel or not.

———-

When he does speak up it’s to say _Thank you_ and it’s barely above a whisper; maybe so the others don’t hear, though they aren’t paying attention to them anyway.

He reaches over to kind of pat her hand, some sort of gesture to show he’s being genuine; he sort of smiles a little too, but won’t look her in the eye.

And it’s not the usual smirk she sort of remembers or has seen him display throughout the night; it’s just a small lifting of the corners of his mouth, like he’s not used to actually smiling; and she guesses he doesn’t really have any reason to smile anyway.

So when it’s directed at her, she feels a sort of warmth in her chest; she’s now part of something so much bigger than herself.

She brought this man back to life and he is thanking her like it was nothing; like his life is so meaningless when in fact he helped to save Jackson.He helped to save the love of her life and that means everything to her.

All of these thoughts cross her mind within a second, and when he pats her hand she grabs for it and squeezes it in reassurance before standing up.

She stands up, but doesn’t let go of his hand and he takes that as his cue to stand with her.

———-

She leads them outside the house and onto the porch steps, where they sit side by side once more in companionable silence.

This time though, she leans into him, putting her head on his shoulder; one arm automatically reaching around her waist to keep her there, to sort of hold her to him without any creepy vibes. Just two people sharing comfort with one another that everything seemed to work out for the best…at least for the moment.

He kisses her forehead and she sighs and murmurs a quick _thank you_ to him as well; not only for Jackson, but for opening her eyes to everything going on and being there when no one else was.

———-

Of course, this moment doesn’t last forever

———-

His hand tightens at her waist briefly, and she can see the smirk coming onto his face; she can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"So", he says, "did you really lose the flower I gave you?"

She laughs because this is something she remembers; she remembers his younger self and how very sweet he always appeared to be.

So, instead of storming off to complain to Derek about his “creepy uncle”, she just playfully smacks his shoulder instead and says “no, I kept it…I just wanted you to kiss me…” and at that she’s blushing.

Taking her head off his shoulder she looks up at him then and bold as ever says “but that wasn’t really you, so I think you still owe me that kiss.”

He looks at her incredulously and says “Lydia…you will never cease to surprise me” before hesitantly leaning down and kissing her.

———-

When they pull away from each other she says “Just to be clear, I am actually way too smart to be seduced by you.”

He smiles at her then, an actual smile this time complete with his startlingly white teeth; the first she thinks has actually graced his face in quite a while.

He doesn’t bring up the fact that he did essentially seduce her in order to bring him back, no, he just says “Well…that’s why I like you.”

Before they go back to that companionable silence and stare up at the sight of the stars just beginning to shine in the night sky; she reaches for his hand and they just sit there for a while holding hands and taking strength from one another.

———-

This may be the only time they have together and they will enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
